Faulhier
Faulheir is a Major General under service of the Sequence Intelligence Agency. He will join the cast as a character and antagonist in Control Sequence's third verse. Basic Bio Faulhier is a member of the SIA, later revealed as a Sequence Destroyer having abandoned his proper name. He served under the Duodecim at some point but was given a spot among the SIA as a Major General, sharing this spot with others such as Arcius. Having always been proficient in the art of daggers and precision blows, he served the higher family as a bodyguard. The man one day was given the opportunity to instead join the SIA, which he took. Shortly after, the Exitium, Cresil, was created to suit him and was given to him by Rychia, a lead alchemist, and researcher in the Council. Ignato became his subordinate by her suggestion, though he tends to disregard her due to a lazy nature and sends her out rather than dealing with problems himself. He spends most of his time lazing around, unwilling to do anything half the time, but when something gets him excited, the man displays intense motivation that can’t be stopped. He is genuinely friends with some of his fellow workers, partaking in everyday pleasures such as breakfast, lunch, and dinner with oversized portions-- and watching overly violent films. Wielding the Exitium known as Impuritus Devorator: Cresil, the man is a malicious force on the battlefield, relentlessly hunting down his target. The price he paid to wield such a weapon is said to be his desire to accomplish anything. This motivation only returning when he is shredding through his opposition. Appearance Faulhier takes an average build with overly pale complexion and bright amber eyes, he has flattened violet hair which is neck length and spikes at the ends of certain strands. The uniform he wears is thick and sturdy but a bit unkempt and comes with a hood which he wears more often than not. The entirety of the outfit is primarily white with half sleeves which are torn in an odd fashion with violet highlights. A vest sits underneath the uniform which is visible near the bottom and top of his chest, he wears a set of belts that are black leading into his pants which are the same shade as his vest and fit up until the cuffs which are slightly large. His shoes are platted with the single defining feature being a vein curling up his neck like a tattoo which appears to also be around his head and eyes when close enough. Personality Lazy, and completely apathetic most of the time, Faulheir tends to take matters at his own pace. Typically seen with half-shut eyes and a look of boredom plastered on his face. Unless Faulheir is told to do something he won't ever actually get around to it. However, it's clear that some of it is a facade playing on his persona, he pretends not to be interested but he is actually quite active in his mind, and is everything but “slow”. Though his speech tends to show otherwise, though this too is deliberate. He'll often have a blade in his mouth, clicking it against his teeth out of boredom. He has clearly completely given up his humanity, were there any, but he doesn’t seem to care at all about it. History Rebellion Sequence He made a brief appearance alongside Ignato, reading over the report he didn’t seem to want to bother interfering in the affairs surrounding Nex, believing it to be a waste of time. However, due to it being orders he sent Ignato and said he’d catch up “later”. He seems a bit strange, having knowledge of Nex having gone to the Abysmal Frontier in the remains of a site of the Third War in the city. Control Sequence In Control Sequence's second verse, he made a cameo and is mentioned to be a Sequence Destroyer. Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Antagonist Category:Control Sequence Character Category:NOS Category:EvoBlaze Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Sequence Destroyers Category:SIA Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters